creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Coronian Empire (Star Millennia)
The Galactic Coronian Empire or also known as the Galactic Empire and sometimes as the Star Empire Is a planetary global empire that was formed from the remnant of a once known kingdom of Coronia, the last kingdom of a culture very similar to Earth. The founding was almost easy to establish and soon regained their allies of other planets in need of a government. History (To be written) Government and politics (To be written) Military The Imperial Army and Navy are the main workhorse of the Empire's defense and strategic military tactics. While it's Stormtrooper Corps became it's third branch. The Army is consisted with regular units. The Navy is consisted of large battleships, carriers, destroyers, dreadnought, super dreadnoughts, super fortresses, defense platforms, etc. The Stormtrooper Corps is made from heavily armored soldiers capable of taking extreme heavy resistance from hostiles and is stronger than the standard army. Stormtroopers are also known as the "Knights of the Emperor" due to their extreme loyalty and warrior like instinct. During it's founding, the soldiers of the Old Kingdom were formed into the first Imperial Army and Navy. However, the remnants of the "Old Kingdom" were exhaustively weakened from the fight that took place on the planet. Secondly, they had to find other recruits to restore other star systems to their new rule in order to have more military power. Eventually they found a new way to create soldiers by using the technology of cloning. While the Empire had came up with new ways of creating soldiers, it still took a long time to grow them. Decades after the newly established military, the Empire had a newer force called Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers were considered higher in authority than the standard Imperial Army and eventually more special forces were developed afterward. With an alliance of Earth, they were privileged with Earth's weapons and technology while the Empire in turn shared starship technology. When firearms where presented to the Empire, they had huge interests in German made firearms such as Mauser and H&K made weapons including the former German Army MG-42 and the Karabiner 98k. Additionally, the Empire issued their Imperial Army troops with Colt based weapons such as the M1911A1 and M16A1s while special forces at the time before the founding of the Stormtrooper Corps were issued with German firearms. Economy Mining Mining has been a very popular business field since the first formation of the Old Kingdom many centuries ago. Many civilians and frontiersmen have greatly caused the Empire's dependent on mining for new materials and evolving ways of improving technology levels as well as balancing the galactic economy. Starship manufacturing The Coronian Galaxy is known to be home to one of the most mightiest starship manufacturers such as Coronian Fleet Systems, Star Fleet Engineering Systems, and Galaxy Fleet Enterprise. The Empire's taste in starship designs had led to the development of the Nebula class-carrier/destroyer and the Centurion class-battleship, two of the most powerful warship designs in major use by the Empire. Currency The Empire's primary currency is gold and silver as they are also stamped on paper currency to increase value of the Imperial dollar. Gold is the most highly mined material and also used to create materials such as jewelry, mechanical parts, and other forms of crafting materials.